Wide Awake
by MissBella la de ue
Summary: He left me. He said he didn't love me anymore. He made into what I am now. It's been 92 years since I last seen 'them'. And I'm moving back to Forks,Washington. If only I knew what was instore for me. I imprinted. Fell in love. Again. And Found Hope. A/N: LOTS OF LEMONS. People under 18 shouldn't really read.


**Wide Awake Is a new series that I'm starting I will be making **_**'What did I do?'**_** into a series too, but for right now I'll be doing this series for the most part!**

**I know Ihave to update my **_**'What did I do?'**_** because it's saying 13 1/2 but it let me so I'm sorry. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. **

**Sorry my misunderstanding of my typoes I'm going to need a BETA soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight...But Twilight owns me!**

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castls crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_But I'm not blind anymore..._

Song for this chapter: Wide Awake by Katy Perry.

**BPOV**

_He _left me. _He_ said he didn't love me. _He _made me what I am now. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefers Marie instead because Bella reminds to much of _him._

I don't know what the fuck I _am_, it seems I have powers and I can live for long periods of time. One of my most powerful power is called _Wide Awake_, it combines all of powers toegther but I would need a lot of energy for that to happen. I also can kind of shape-shift into anything, so that leaves me to tell that I can imprint. But the time has yet to come for that to happen but when does I hope I'll be ready.

_"Everyone please fatsen your seatbelts for we are lifting off in a couple of mintues"_ the flight attendant said over the intercom. I'm going back to Forks, just hopefully _he _isn't there. I fastened my seatbelt and put my headphones in my ear listened to 'Glad You Came' By The Wanted, and fell asleep.

I woke up to the person on the intercom telling us that we just landed. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed for the gates. I got out of the airport and called for a cab. I moved back to the house I once lived before. When I got to the house I unpacked my stuff in my old bedroom, I don't to move into my Dad's room or I might just get flooded back with the memories of him. _OHH Charlie how much I miss that man. _But back to the point.

After I unpacked, I made dinner for myself, then I took my shower for tomorrow is my first day back to '_Forks High_'. My alarm clock woke me up at 7:30 am which only left me 30 minutes to get ready. I got dressed in some dark blue skinnies, with a light blue tanktop and some black 6 inch heels. I put some light make-up on which made my eyes smoky keeping my brown eyes big and beautiful. I curled my hair into ringlets. And got downstairs ate breakfast got into my black lamborghini and went to school.

Once I reached the parking lot I saw a volvo. .NO! It can't be them I'm sure of it they would have never came back. I got out my car and heard everyone gasp around me. I quickly listened to some pf their thoughts to see if I was wrong that _they _could of been here.

_She's even hotter than the Cullens-_ said a boy with a cute emo look.

_No fucking way how many people Are going to steal my thunder, like WTF!- _said a girl with a fake tan with some heavy make-up on. _What a bimbo _I thought.

_Man look the size of her rack that has to be a double D or somethin' man and her ass is just soo fucking tight, for a girl with a petite figure she's got a body- _said a girl that reminded me a little bit of Rose. ROSE! NO the fuck WAY! did she just compliment me on my figure, _Huh? She must be a lesbian, and damn it is Rose. Fuck!, When did she become gay? Better yet how? and Why?._ All these questions came in my head before I knew that she was standing infront of me, but before she could say anything the bell rang. I quickly walked away from her and went to my first class **English**. My favortie subject. As i walked I couldn't help but notice a big muscle wieght-lifter guy in the back of the class, he had his head down on the desk, but I knew better he wasn't sleeping because he was a vampire, and I could tell that vampire anywhere. It was _Emmett._ I walked slowly over to him sure not to wake him up, and tapped lightly on his shoulder.

When he looked up at me I couldn't help but stare at him and his beautiful golden eyes, the way they shine in the light or the way the compliment his face. Then his smile _ohh his smile_, it held such cute child-like dimples and his muscles looked intimidating but his face made look like a teddy bear ready for hug. Before I could stop rambling I realised i FUCKING IMPRINTED! On a _fucking __**Cullen.**__ Shit!_ I raced out of the classroom before the teacher walked in and went to the bathroom. I would fight this imprint if it meant the end of the world. I will not have another 'Cullen' I spat in my mind, break even if he is my _imprint_. Now I was disgusted with the word.

I decided to just skip that class and to just think of ways to avoid my _imprint_. When the bathroom door opened and there stood in all her glory _Rosalie Hale _herself.

"What do you want?" I goraned at her, really right now i don't want any company or anyone in my presence for that matter.

She took a piece of my hair and inheld the scent."So delicous and yet so beautiful." She purred in my ear. _Wtf?_ She greabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the bathroom wall. _Whoa there I hope she knows I don't roll that way. _I thought.

"I couldn't help but stare at you in the parking lot." She pinched my right breast, and I couldn't help but squeak out in plessure. _Wtf! Was I gettinf off by this?...NO THE FUCK WAY! _

She chuckled and leaned into bite my ear lobe and suck on it. "So sensitive." She whispered while nipping at my neck.

"P-Please g-get o-o-off of m-me..." I said trying to hold back my moans while spoke, but I failed when she reached in my pants, when I realised what she was about to do  
I quickly pushed her and ran out of there.

Heaving and panting. When my imprint came out of no where and hugged me picking me while spinning me around.

"OOOOHH I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Emmett said when he put me down.

"E-Emmett h-h-how d-did you kn-know it w-was m-me?" I stuttered wait to go Marie. When he didn't reply I looked up in his eyes, then realised he was leaning in, I couldn't pull back but lean in too. When our lips touched it was like sparks had bursted. When Emmett grabbed a handful of my hair and like kiss-fucked my mouth. I pulled back before his hands started to roam my body and I couldn't help but laugh the pout he had made. He looked like kid who got turned down from asking his mom for a toy.

Then he looked at me with hurt filled and eyes with venom at his eyes about to pull back.

**EmPOV**

Ever since she looked into my eyes I couldn't help but stare at her and study her body, she was very busty and had the tightest little ass I ever seen with a petite figure and her brown eyes caught my attention with her beautiful casscading brown hair. But when I looked back up I saw anger in her eyes and then she stormed out of the class. I couldn't but go after her so I went all around the school until I heard _Rose_. _Oh Rose_. When she told me she was a lesbian I couldn't help but beg her to stay with me but she got the divorcement papers ready and ready for me to sign, so I did only for her to be happy.

When I saw her run out the bathroom, I ran to her and picked her up and tol her I missed her. I don't know why I said that even thought i just saw her a couple of mintues ago, but it felt like years and i didn't want to loose her. She asked me something but I got lost staring at her beautiful big brown orbs and leaned in too kiss her and when our lips touched, it was like sparks flew. _I know cliche right_, but thats how I felt. Then I grabbed a fistful of her hair and was about to roam her body when she pulled away.

I was hurt. Did she not like the kiss? Does she not like me? Does she not feel the same way I do? So many questions ran through my head. And then she laughed at me. I had venom in my eyes.

"Why did you stop" My voice cracked at the end. _Gosh if I didn't sound like a pussy, maybe I'm growing one like Emoward._

She carressed my left cheek and looked into my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I re-really have to g-go..." She looked like she was about to cry, and then she ran away.I called out to her but she seemed not to care. Which made me sad even more.

I skipped school and went home and dry sobbed as soon as I made into my room, Esme tried to comfort me but I told her I wanted to be alone. For the only one who could make me happy is _her._

**BPOV**

When ran away from him I got home and as soon as I got in the house I started crying for the pain in my chest wouldn't go away. For the only one who could make me happy is _him._

**I hoped you enjoyed the next chapter will be up tomorrow or tonight**

**xxPreonnaxx**


End file.
